The Savior
by tmhorbach71
Summary: What happens if the Savior wasn't killed?


**Caroline Moxley, Thank-You for giving your okay for me to do this story. Hope you like it!**

 ** _The Savior_**

 **Chapter One-The Dream**

 _She moaned as the hand went up her thigh. She could feel the kisses going up to her mound. She gasped as his mouth claimed her already wet pussy. "You are already wet for me little one." She heard him whisper. Then she felt his tongue go farther in. She arched her back lifting herself up to him. She felt another hand on one of her breast. Squeezing, and pinching. She moaned again at the pleasure. Her eyes fluttered shut. She wanted to touch them. But she couldn't. Her hands were tied above her. "Please." She whispered. "Please what?" She heard a deep voice. She tried looking at them. But she couldn't see what they looked like. All she could see was a man with two-toned hair, and a beard. And another man with hair dark as the night, and the most piercing grey eyes she has ever seen. She kept moaning. Wanting…._

Miracle Moon Wolf woke up from her dream, or nightmare. She doesn't know which it is. A loud noise woke her up. Angels normally don't sleep, but she wasn't a normal Angel either. Half Angel, and the other half, that was harder to explain. In fact she is a miracle, hence her name…Miracle.

She heard the angles shouting and arguing. She got up and went to see what happened. The Lord was mad! "What happened?" She asked Metatron. "The savior is dead because his guardian angel was off fucking some demon." He said as a matter of fact. Miracle knew who that is. His name is Jon. He was new as a guardian angel, and she also knew the demon that seduced him. No one really knows her real name, but they call her Princess. Well, because she was Lucifer's daughter, one of the best demon assassins, if not the best. "And Gabriel and Michael are dead." He continued. Then suddenly, a cherub flying up to Miracle, and whispered in her ear. "Sorry Metatron, I have to go." Heavenly said. "What's your hurry Miracle?" He said sweetly. "We can talk some more, more privately." He said as he brought her hands up to his lips. "Sorry, but I'm being called." She said as she took back her hand. "Who is more important than me?" he cooed. "Mary." She said as a matter of fact. "Mary." He whispered. "Yes." She stated. "I must go." She said as she was leaving. Not many angels see Mary, the mother of Jesus. But Miracle is not an ordinary angel. Her mother is, or was an angel. She died protecting her. Normally Angels can't get pregnant, but Miracles' mother was human a long time ago. But she was very devoted to Mary. When she died, Mary picked her to be one of HER angels. Not many get picked. But Mary seen her devotion to her.

Joy was on Earth when she was chased by demons. To escape them, she went to a place she knew would be safe…The Shadow Forest. In fact, both Heaven and Hell couldn't pick up the forest. There was an aura around the forest that seem couldn't be picked up by either one. Even the humans were curious about this forest. But anyone, including Angels and demons that did go into the forest always got lost. In fact three Angels, and two demons went in looking for her mother. But when they did go in, they went mad. And when they finally found a way out of the forest, they were not the same again. All five though have said the forest is alive. But her mother was the only one that came out fine. That forest is where Miracle was born…The Shadow Forest.

"Angels are no different than demons." She whispered. As she's flying towards Mary, and she was thinking about The Shadow Forest. One of the most secretive places on Earth. There was something magical about the place. It's one of the oldest places on Earth.

As Miracle is flying to see Mary, she seen where many of the angels looking at her. She is different from the other angels. When she was born, Miracle was born with black wings, not white. The angels thought black wings is sign of evil. Only a certain few knew the truth.

Mary was waiting for her. She had such a beautiful, kind face. Miracle kneeled in front of Mary. "Get up my child." She said. Her voice is soft and comforting. Miracle stood up. "You wanted to see me?" questioned Miracle. "Yes." Said Mary as a matter of fact. "What I say stays between us." She whispered. "Don't worry, no one can hear us." "And the Lord can't know this either." Mary continued. It must be big if Mary is keeping it from the Lord. "At least for now, HE can't know." Continuing on she leaned in to Miracle, and whispered, "The savior is NOT dead." Miracle couldn't believe it. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yes." She said softly. "The baby they killed was the saviors' protector." Mary continued with her story. "There were two babies born. One the savior and the other was the saviors' protector. They were twins." Mary explained. "The guardian, Jon was supposed to watch the savior. But I knew something was wrong when he first met Princess. I saw the look in his eyes, and the lust in his heart. So, I did something as a counter measure…so to speak." She said with a mischievous grin. "Mary, what did you do?" She gasped. "Let's just say, the mother, father, and the doctor was surprised when she gave birth to another child." Mary whispered. "Twin boys." Heavenly questioned Mary. Then Mary whispered in her ear. Miracle looked at Mary with shock. "No one knows about it, just you, me, and the Lord." She said. "And no one needs to know right now either." She stated. Miracle shook her head in disbelief. It's all she could do after what Mary told her.

"I have a task for you." She asked. "Are you up for it?" Mary said with authority. "Miracle, before you say yes, you need to know this is going to be dangerous. You might not survive, and the child could also be killed." She continued. "All I know for certain is Miracle, this will be your last mission." She said with more concerned. "The reason why I want you to do this is because where I want you to take the child." "It's the only place the child will be safe." Mary said. Miracle didn't have to think about it. She knew. She couldn't believe it. "I will do it." Miracle agreed. Mary smiled. "When you leave, I will tell the Lord you left." Mary went on. "And you will need help with the child." Mary said hurriedly. "Lena." Mary called. A young woman came up and kneeled before Mary. "I'm sending you with Miracle to help her." Mary said as she was looking around nervously. "Even Heaven isn't safe." She said. "Don't worry Miracle, Lena knows what's going on. Mary kept looking. "Go now." She said quickly. Miracle and Lena left. Miracle spread out her wings and flew down to Earth, and Lena right behind her. After Mary watched them fly down, she went to see the Lord to tell him the news. She knows he won't be happy that she kept this from him. But she didn't care. It was the only way to save the child.

As they got to Earth, they felt the Heavens thunder. Miracle smiled. She knew Mary told the Lord. Miracle knew Mary waited until they left to tell the Lord. And she knows the Lord could never stay mad at Mary. Who can? She thought. Then Lena, and Miracle started on their way before the demons find out. They all know Lucifer has spies everywhere.

Something else is bothering Miracle. Her dreams. She keeps having erotic dreams…different positions, and being tied up. But she knows it's with the same two men. TWO! She couldn't believe it. And she liked, no loved it! But she couldn't see their faces. Just certain things about them. She shook it out of her head. "Can't think of that right now." Miracle whispered. She tucked her wings in her body more. Lena did the same. "Let's go get the child." Miracle continued. Then they started walking. Miracle looked around, she knew they were watching, and she will be waiting for them.

 **I really hope everyone likes the first chapter. Especially you Caroline Moxley. It was your story, and another that I came up with this story.**

 **Again, Thank-You Caroline!**


End file.
